Memories we Cherish
by Gracekim20
Summary: This is a little song-fic about what Gravity Falls means to me with a song that is about saying goodbye to the show which represents the fans. Enjoy!(this is my first memory song-fic)


Memories we cherish

You may not know me but I'm a huge Gravity Falls Fan. What's that? There's more fans out there? That's great, you can all be included in my Memory book.

Let's start at the beginning...

It was roughly sometime in 2014 while the show was on a hiatus after the season 1 finale that I discovered the show.

So soon as I watched the first episode I was intruged by the mysteries it possessed.

So I watched more episodes and I was hooked in.

I reached the season 1 finale and I was left wanting more.

In the mist of it all, I found out about the hilarious shorts in between seasons and watched loads of them too.

When the show returned with it's second season, I was SO excited!

Each episode was so amazing!

Then Everyone watched 'Not What he seems' online or on tv and everyone was hyped for the next one as there was a mid-season break.

We kept watching and eventually got used to Ford being at the Mystery Shack before being introduced to Weridmaggedon.

Then just last week (I found out on Saturday morning), Alex announced that were was two more episodes left: 'Weridmaggedon part 2 and 3'.

I instantly felt sad as this show allowed me to feel like a kid again through Mabel and Dipper but I understood why he wanted it to end now so the show doesn't end up like Spongebob or any other dragged-on shows.

I also feel relived that it will end the way it's meant to so it can go down in history as one of the greatest shows ever. I even heard it got a BAFTA award! (it's a good sign!)

So You must be wondering why I'm writing this?

Well, I just wanted to share my thoughts and feelings about the show through a memory book.

And also say thank you.

If anyone from the GF team can see this, Thank you for making such a great show that I could obsess over in an exciting way and Thank you Alex for having this idea and having the courage to tell everyone it has to end.

Even though everyone grows up, I'm still going to hang on to my early childhood(the Past) and my late childhood(Gravity Falls) for as long as I live.

Here's a little song to say goodbye to the show I love:

It was only last year I think I met you,

You brought back sweet memories of when I was younger,

The feels you bring really hit me

I tear up when I saw the flashbacks

I still can't believe this really happening

Just say it can't be true?

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls

your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes

Gravity Falls

You'll always live on in my heart

But next year we must say goodbye

The characters were so relate-able,

The action so intense,

The villain so insane he's likeable,

The mysteries so engaging,

How will we survive when you're gone?

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls

your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes

Gravity Falls

You'll always live on in my heart

But next year we must say goodbye

Because of this awesome show,

There many youtubers out who analysis and make theories,

All of the people who make the show, even the Voice actors, are so awesome

This is a song letter to you as well,

Good luck in the future and all you do!

But will we see you all and the characters again?

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls

your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes

Gravity Falls

You'll always live on in my heart

But next year we must say goodbye

Oh, Gravity Falls, You'll lived on everyone's hearts

we'll keep doing fanfiction, fanart and shipping...

How will we be abel to embrace the following years without you?

Sure there's other good shows but none as good as you!

Oh...

Oh, Gravity Falls

You make my heart soar with joy

Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls)

your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes (We're gonna miss you!)

Gravity Falls (Oh, Gravity Falls)

You'll always live on in my heart (You will always)

But next year we must say goodbye (Goodbye sweet memoriesx4)

We must say goodbye (Goodbye sweet memoriesx4)

We must say goodbye...(Goodbye sweet memoriesx2)

Goodbye, Gravity Falls...

-end of Song-

GRAVITY FALLS FOREVER!

 **Gravity Falls fan, Grace out till 2016!**


End file.
